Skill template format
Overall Format The skill template is a single line that is a based on base64 encoded bit stream as defined in rfc3548. The difference between Base64 and the Skill template format is the use of + and / as the 62nd and 63rd characters respectively, and all binary codes should be used and interpreted in the lowest-bit-first order. Numbers of varying number of bits are placed into the bitstream, in the following sequence: If generated before 4/5/2007 update: *4 bits - always 0, Version number of the Skill Template. If generated after 4/5/2007 update: *4 bits - always 14, Indicates that this is a Skill Template *4 bits - always 0, Version number of the skill Template The rest is the same before and after the update: Profession information *2 bits - Code to calculate the number of encoded bits per profession code ('p'). To calculate p, double it and add 4 (p=code*2+4). *p bits - Primary profession (see table below) *p bits - Secondary profession (see table below) Attributes information *4 bits - The number of attributes specified in the template *4 bits - Code to calculate the number of encoded bits of the attribute codes ('a'). All attribute codes are the same size, and the size (in bits) is equal to 4 plus this number (a=code+4). *Per attribute: **a bits - attribute code (see table below) **4 bits - value of attribute, this is 1 - 12, and does not take into account runes, headgear, etc. Skill information *4 bits - Code to calculate then number of encoded bits of the skill codes ('s). All skill codes are the same size, and the size (in bits) is equal to 8 plus this number (s=code+8). *Per skill (eight times): **s bits - skill code (see table below) Base 64 Code Table Windows Calculator can convert base 10 to octal (base 8) while in scientific calculator mode, and pairs of octal digits can be easily converted to base 64 digits with lowest-bit-first using this table. Example The following example shows how to decypher the skill template OwpiMypMBg1cxcBAMBdmtIKAA which is a Assassin/Dervish build: Codes Profession Codes *0 - None (only valid for secondary) *1 - Warrior *2 - Ranger *3 - Monk *4 - Necromancer *5 - Mesmer *6 - Elementalist *7 - Assassin *8 - Ritualist *9 - Paragon *10 - Dervish Attribute Codes *0 - Fast Casting *1 - Illusion Magic *2 - Domination Magic *3 - Inspiration Magic *4 - Blood Magic *5 - Death Magic *6 - Soul Reaping *7 - Curses *8 - Air Magic *9 - Earth Magic *10 - Fire Magic *11 - Water Magic *12 - Energy Storage *13 - Healing Prayers *14 - Smiting Prayers *15 - Protection Prayers *16 - Divine Favor *17 - Strength *18 - Axe Mastery *19 - Hammer Mastery *20 - Swordsmanship *21 - Tactics *22 - Beast Mastery *23 - Expertise *24 - Wilderness Survival *25 - Marksmanship *26 - ? *27 - ? *28 - ? *29 - Dagger Mastery *30 - Deadly Arts *31 - Shadow Arts *32 - Communing *33 - Restoration Magic *34 - Channeling Magic *35 - Critical Strikes *36 - Spawning Power *37 - Spear Mastery *38 - Command *39 - Motivation *40 - Leadership *41 - Scythe Mastery *42 - Wind Prayers *43 - Earth Prayers *44 - Mysticism Skill codes Note: Locked Skills cannot be found in game without making special templates. Invalid skills can be found in game, nevertheless, like Locked Skills, you cannot equip them (In most cases, they are monsters skills or skills left over from the prophecies alpha/beta versions of the game). Related articles *Equipment template format *Skill Template *User:Dr ishmael/Skill ID index Category:File format